Lessons Learned
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: Romano owes the mafia, now he has to do what he has to do protect himself and Matthew. RomaCan aka RomanoxCanada rated T for Romano's language Warning: Character death and sadness ensues


**This is a random idea that I've had in my head and involves RomaCan. RomanoxCanada. I don't want to say much, but I'll end up doing it anyway, but The Italian Mafia has finally caught up with Romano and he has to come in terms with himself with what to do for the safety of him and Matthew.**

**Btw: This story has nothing to do with my other story 'Meeting the Family'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_Romano's POV_

I watched you as you sleep. You were always so peaceful when you were this way, and I could watch you for hours when you do. The stress under your eyes always disappeared in contrast to when you were awake and figuring out how we were gonna pay our bills for the month. Right now, we were poor. Not dirt poor, I mean, we had a house, a somewhat working car, and some food in the fridge. You knew that I wanted to get you everything you wanted. But I couldn't. And you were always okay with that. It pissed me off.

I was going to make this right. I hope you would understand when I do. I couldn't stand watching you live everyday in fear because of me. But you just nodded your head like the airhead you were when I told you the dangers of being with me. You understood everything that was happening. The mafia was after me. And now, we had to use what little money we had to move from town to town, and move again every single damn time we got a suspicious stare. It took a toll on you. You had days where you couldn't sleep because you were paranoid that someone was watching us, and were afraid we would be killed in our sleep.

This had to stop. I sighed as I put the note for you under your glasses on the table. So it was for sure you would see it when you woke up. I didn't want it to be this way, but it had to be done. I wanted you to look this unstressed and happy all the time, not just on the nights you actually get an hour of sleep and more importantly, I needed you safe.. Sure it would hurt at first, but I'm hoping you will move on, maybe find someone else that's better than this old idiot.

Before I left, I took out my wallet and took out a picture. It was of us on your Birthday, before all this. No one else had bothered to show up that day, but we didn't care, we still put party hats on and danced around like idiots with not a care in the world. I started tearing up as I put the picture under your glasses along with the note that read:

_Dear Mateo,_

_This is goodbye. Not for now, but forever. Remember when we went to that Italian restaurant a couple days earlier using what little you had on your salary so we could get real food? One of the waiters was eying me weirdly. I could tell that he was one of them. _

_I'm not to be around tomorrow, or the day after that, or ever. It was all because of me that we're in this mess. Had I listened to you, had I listened to my conscious for fucking once, it would be different now. But we can't change the past. Now I can only do now what will keep you safe in the future. Remember when my grandfather died he left a huge crapola of money, but we couldn't use it because they said that it was meant to be used if something tragic happens to me? Well now's that time. I've already made up my mind. I know for a fact that they'll leave you alone because you were never associated with them. Just me. I love you Mateo. And promise me that you'll go to Paris like you dreamed of and live your new life without me. But more importantly, promise me that you'll move on. That was an order. Not a request…God I'll miss you. And I don't care if you hate me right now, but I'd rather have you hate me and be safe, rather than have you dead because of my retarded mistake. I'm going to fix this._

_Ti amo _

_From; Romano _

I can't stay here another second. If I do, I might end up blowing off the whole plan. I started heading out the door, taking one last peek of you before I'm gone for good. My only regret will be not seeing those carefree violet eyes ever again.

I have to stay strong. When I started the car, I looked at the house we were currently living in. It was old and starting to fall apart. _God I hope you'll live a better life._

As I was driving down to highway, memories started popping back into my head. The one that stood out was when we first met. You were at starbucks and you spilled your fucking coffee all over me.

_Flashback_

"_SON OF A BITCH THAT"S FUCKING HOT!" The hot coffee was spilled when the stranger tripped on some random assed thing and the coffee went flying, right onto places that shouldn't have coffee._

"_m-mother fu-" I stammered, covering my nether regions as pain surged through my body._

"_Mon dieu! I am so so so sorry sir!" That's when I saw your violet eyes for the first time. They were filled with worry and regret. I instantly calmed down and thought of what to say._

"_It's all right, the pain passed" I lied, I felt like dying, but I knew I had to try to be smooth._

"_Are you sure? That looked painful…"_

_No shit there Sherlock. "It's okay… I'm Romano"_

"_I'm Matthew. He smiled._

I was laughing out loud to myself, and I didn't realize until now that I actually had tears streaming down my face. _Why couldn't we go back to those times?_

As I got farther down the road to my destination, There were less and less cars on the road but I wasn't stupid to not notice that single car trailing me from behind. _So those bastards found me…_

I wouldn't admit it, but I was scared as fuck. I considered speeding away from the car behind me, then I remembered how we got in this mess the first place.

We were poor as dirt. And I meant poorer than we were now. We were behind on that months rent and payments on everything, and you had just gotten fired from your only job and being the lazy fuck I am, I didn't even try to look for a job. But when we were already running out of food, I turned to the only place I thought we could get money.

_Flashback:_

"_The mafia Romano?" Your eyes darted from side to side._

"_Don't worry Mateo! We'll just borrow money for now and return it when you get another job!" I thought I was right. But I didn't know how stupid I was being._

Little did I know that the money I though I owed them multiplied to amounts I didn't even know they could go up to.

_Flashback:_

"_$400,000? I only borrowed $10,000! I yelled to the man calling me a month later to collect my owings._

"_$400,000 dollars… unless you want to of course pay with your life..." My eyes widened and I cringed with fear as the line went dead."_

"_Not unless you don't find me…" _

And from there on out, we were running like cowards. Not you of course, you chose to go with me, and I didn't know at the time how this was affecting you. If I could have gone back in time, I would've broken up with you so you didn't have to see this problem escalate to what it is now.

I tightened my grip on the wheel as I glimpsed at the car behind me once more. And I remembered why I was doing this.

I can't turn back now.

When I saw my destination, my heart sank. _There it is…_

I read the sign of my destination. _George Washington Memorial Bridge. _And I parked on the side and got out to inspect my last surroundings.

I looked over the edge and noticed how far down it was. Feelings to turn back now, be damned.

I couldn't help but laugh though, when the car that was following me, parked behind my car, and a cloaked figure stepped out of the car.

I looked at him. "So I'm guessing those bastards sent you to finish me off right?"

The cloak bastard didn't answer, only pulling out a silver revolver from who knows where and raising it so it was pointed at me.

I wasn't scared anymore. I was protecting the one I love and that's all that's important. But it will not end this way.

I eyed the edge of the bridge and rested my arm on it. "I'm sorry…but I promised a friend I wouldn't be killed by the mafia no matter what."

The cloaked figure just 'hmfed' and I heard a soft click. He was ready to shoot me.

I chuckled. "But he didn't say that I couldn't do _this._"

I grabbed the edge and thrusted my body weight over it. He attempted to shoot at me, but he missed everytime, but it didn't matter, now, I was falling to my doom.

It seemed like forever that I was falling. And I was lost in my own musings. _Matthew,_ _Was I enough for you? Did I give enough for you? Did I love you enough?_

I didn't receive an answer as it all went pitch black.

_Police report: January 23, 7:42am. A body was found near the George Washington memorial bridge. Description: Male with 5'8 stature with brown hair and hazel eyes. Ethnicity seems to be Italian._

_Autopsy report results: Suicide_


End file.
